Followed
by Marma Yasha
Summary: What happens when Ruthy is followed home from school? Will she make it home? END AN POSTED! read AN if u were reading this!
1. Followed

Followed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show 7th Heaven or any of the characters. so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfiction so please review!!! I will write and post chapter 2 if you guys like it and review!!  
  
Chapter 1-Followed  
  
"Ok Peter, I'll see you tomorrow!" shouted Ruthy as she left school one afternoon.  
  
She started to go to the parking lot when her principal shouted "Ruthy! Wait! I have a message for you!" The principal caught up with Ruthy and said, "You're mom told me to tell you that no one will be able to pick you up today and you'll have to walk home. Is that ok? I can give you a ride if you like."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I like to walk home. Thanks anyways."  
  
Ruthy started on her walk home thinking about Peter and how much she likes him, thinking 'What if i'm in love?' She was having trouble deciding that for sure. After a while she noticed that someone had been following her for a while, but she ignored it thinking that it's just someone walking in the same direction. Ruthy crossed streets, turned on to other streets and the person was still following her. She started to get really freaked out and started to run home and the person behind her ran too! She was having trouble out running the person and her house was still a ways away. The person started running faster and faster until he finally caught up with her. He covered her mouth and he ran off carrying the scared Ruthy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- Back at home  
  
"Eric, shouldn't Ruthy be home by now, even if she walked?" ask Annie franticly.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she went over to Peter's house. Try calling Peter's mom." Eric replied.  
  
Annie went over to the phone and called Peter's house, but Peter said that he hadn't seen Ruthy since right after school ended. Then Annie called the school and the principal said she gave Ruthy the message and offered to drive her home but she said no. Annie started to get really worried. 'Ruthy knows that when she's asked to come home on her own she comes straight home.'  
  
"ERIC!!!!!" Annie yelled.  
  
"What!? What is it?" said Eric as her ran to Annie.  
  
"Ruthy's not at school, she's not at Peter's, I don't know where else to call."  
  
"I'll go out and look around the neighborhood and you stay here in case she comes back. Where are the rest of the kids?"  
  
"Oh, Lucy and Kevin took them out for Ice Cream. Eric, should I call the police?"  
  
"Maybe call them, just to give them a warning and call Kevin to keep a look out for her on the promenade."  
  
"Ok." Annie gave Eric a kiss and he left to go look for Ruthy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile...  
  
Ruthy sat in a small room with a blindfold and was very very scared. she couldn't get the blindfold off because she was tied down to the chair. She heard someone walking around mumbling to themselves.  
  
After a while, the person asked, "Who are you're parents?"  
  
"Umm...uh...my p-p-parents are E-Eric and Annie C-Camden."  
  
"Oh, so you're not the rich kids daughter? The one that lives in the nicest part of Glenoak, in the big mansion?"  
  
"No...no...I'm not."  
  
"Ok, I'll let you go then...but don't tell anyone what happened her today. Or else."  
  
Ruthy sat quietly scared still, but relieved that he was going to let her go. The man brought her to the door, untied her and said...don't take off your blind fold until you walk 100 steps to the left. Ruthy did as she was told and walked 100 steps to the left and then took off the blindfold and ran straight home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please please please review!!! Thanks! 


	2. The Lie

Followed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show 7th Heaven or any of the characters, so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: thanks so much for reviewing everyone! and thank you baldchicken for correcting Ruthie's name for me. Ok, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! Please review!!  
  
Chapter 2-The Lie  
  
Eric was driving down the quiet streets near his home when he spotted Ruthie running down the street as fast as she could. He pulled the car over to the sidewalk and started to get her attention.  
  
"RUTHIE!!!" he yelled.  
  
"DAD!!!!!" she cried back. She raced over to him and they hugged, and Ruthie looked up to her dad and almost started to cry because of how happy she was that she had gotten out of there alive.  
  
"Where have you been? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I-uh. I." Ruthie started to remember what the man had said '.don't tell anyone what happened her today. Or else.' She could still hear the roughness in his voice and feel his hand upon her face. "I got lost." she lied.  
  
"Lost?! You never get lost on the way home from school. Are you ok? Did something happen?"  
  
"No..yes..no..I'm fine..I just got lost. I think I made a wrong turn back over by school."  
  
"Ok, lets get you home..we'll talk more about this later."  
  
Dad opened the car door for Ruthie and she got in as she looked behind her trying to find the house that she was brought to, maybe then she could tell the police without her family or her getting hurt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Camden home  
  
'Where could she be?' Annie thought. Then she heard the front door close and people walk in. "RUTHIE!!!" she yelled as she ran to the front door.  
  
"No, mom." Said Lucy. "It's just us getting back from ice cream. We didn't see Ruthie at the promenade though. She hasn't gotten back yet has she?"  
  
"No, unfortunately not." But then the front door opened again and Eric and Ruthie walked in. Annie ran over to Ruthie and gave her a big hug and Ruthie smiled and gave her a hug back. "Are you ok, Ruthie? What happened?"  
  
"I got lost." Ruthie said plainly. "Lost? You never get lost." Annie looked up at Eric and they both knew that there was something other explanation for all of this. "Lucy, could you order some pizza for everyone while your dad and I talk for a little bit."  
  
"Yeah sure mom." Said Lucy as she walked the twins into the living room and Simon and Kevin walked in with Ruthie asking what happened every two seconds.  
  
After everyone left the room Annie said, "Eric, I don't think she got lost. I think she got kidnapped and escaped somehow."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Eric said.  
  
"Look at the news." Annie turned on the news and listened to the report.  
  
"A message to all children and parents. There is a kidnapper on the loose that apparently escaped from jail just this morning. No kidnappings have been reported yet, so keep your eyes pealed for this man." They then showed a picture of the man. Annie turned off the TV.  
  
"She was walking home alone, Eric." Said Annie with a scared tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm going to call the police, you go and see if you can get anything out of Ruthie." Eric replied.  
  
-----------------------------------------end of chapter 2-the lie  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the second Chapter everyone! Please review and if you like it I'll write more. Thanks! 


	3. Author's Note

SORRY EVERYONE  
  
I'm having MAJOR writers' block an don't know where to take the story. If anyone has any ideas on how to get me through this email me at crystalwind3@aol.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
*Lordess Moon*  
  
P.S. Please Glorialover/Michael do not send me any emails. Thanks. 


	4. The End

I won't be writing anymore on this story. I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted to read the finished product. I have a lot of other stories that I'm working on, and I'd prefer to work on them since I'm having such a hard time with Followed. Thanks and sorry.  
  
Lordess Moon 


End file.
